Technology and Magic Thunder Mix Very Well Sometimes
by wixley-kryptonese
Summary: 109. Thunder – ft. Redwing, Sam Wilson, Thor, Loki & FRIDAY


109\. Thunder – ft. Redwing, Sam Wilson, + Thor, Loki & FRIDAY

* * *

"Hey guys, I think Thor's in town," Sam looked around, frowning at the sudden expanse of dark thunder clouds, "And he's angry." Continuing to fly, he brought up his arm, pressing the button to take out Redwing. The little robot flew up out from his compartment in the back of his wings, right before he spotted Thor on top of Avengers Tower – and he had someone very familiar dressed in green. "Holy shit, guys, _guys!_ " He tapped his comm., making sure it was on and connected to FRIDAY. "Friday, tell the tower, Thor is here and Loki is back, I repeat, Thor is here and _Loki is back_."

" _Yes, Mr Wilson_." FRIDAY replied, before Sam increased speed, sending Redwing ahead to get a scope. Soon he had a small screen inside his goggles with an un-close image of Thor and Loki, the latter of whom upon seeing Redwing frowned, cocking his head. Sam clenched his jaw, before coming to land in front of the pair, wings staying out just in case.

"Thor, what's going on?" Thor was angry, he could see it. Redwing, of his 'own' design, flew closer to Thor and Loki, getting a little too close to Loki for Sam's liking – he loved the little bot, and didn't want Loki getting anywhere _near_ him. "Why is Loki here? You said he was dead – no-one _believed_ you, but still, why?"

"He had imprisoned our father, and taken the throne for himself under his guise," Thor growled, the thunder rumbling above them ominously – Sam half expected it to start raining, or for lighting to strike the tower. "I have removed him from Asgard, for obviously it cannot hold him – even I am swayed by his speech, and at least you mortals know I am compromised and can react accordingly when I am convinced he is redeemed."

Sam nodded, "Okay, fine. Friday, you hear that?"

" _Yes, Mr Wilson. Your conversation is being broadcasted throughout the tower to the other Avengers_."

"Good, right – he's all chained up, that's good." Sam made an inventory, seeing the benefit of the face-mask if he was such a silver-tongue. But then Redwing went right up close to Loki's face, "Woah, get back here!" He brought his arm up, aiming to return him to the wings, but then the controls spluttered, and Sam's forehead creased. "What-"

Then lightning struck, suddenly and unexpectedly. Sam let out a cry as he felt the volts run through him, conducting through his wings. He dropped to the ground, feeling a burning in his arm before the pain stopped, and he heard a tinny little cry that got louder and louder until he could make out what they were saying.

"Master! Master, are you okay?" Redwing was fluttering in front of his face, Thor still holding Loki despite how much he seemed to wish to be at his side. "Master?"

"Are you living, Falcon?"

Sam blinked woozily, "Yeah, I'm okay, except my arm…" he looked to it, having half a heart-attack as he saw his arm was steaming, Redwing's controls burning. "Redwing…"

"Yes Master?"

Sam's head snapped up, eyes widening. "Woah…what? That voice is you?" Redwing floated up and down nervously.

"Master, you need to get to a medical bay – you are about to pass out."

"I'm not about to pass out! I'm too busy freaking out over the fact that you can speak all of a sudden – you don't have vocal processors." Just then, Loki interrupted.

"I assume you are talking to the little machine. I would like to inform you that it is not speaking out loud."

Sam frowned, glancing at the God. "But if you can't hear him…" he looked to Redwing, an idea niggling in the back of his head. Focusing, he narrowed his eyes at the bot. _Can you hear me?_

"Yes, Master."

Sam stared.

Then a smug smirk grew on his face, and he punched the air quickly, hauling himself to his feet, taking off his wings manually as he became aware of their deadbeat weight.

"This is awesome. Redwing, connect to Friday and tell Tony exactly what happened – he's going to be _so_ jel."

"Yes, Master."

This was awesome!


End file.
